Camping holidays using towed caravans are very popular activities and camper trailers can provide easy towable yet comfortable accommodation in remote areas inaccessible to normal road vehicles and trailers. Such camper trailer/caravans have been disclosed in earlier US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0225166 A1 and 2006/00660071 A1.
Even though many camper trailers are suitable for most remote inaccessible off road areas, it has been found that maneuverability and tight cornering could be improved by providing a trailer with a departure angle where there is a short distance between the wheels and towing hitch, such that it is able to negotiate bumps and dips.
The genesis of the present invention is the desire to provide a camper trailer with dimensions suitable for crossing particularly tough terrain whilst providing comforts known in existing camper trailers.